


Us against the world

by NEG85



Series: Against All Odds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Consensual Violence, Demon Blood, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: The sequel to Forbidden Love, but also can be read totally on its own. Part of the Against All Odds series.Angel Dean and Demon Castiel are in love and willing to do anything for each other. Nothing and no one can keep them apart.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Against All Odds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031463
Kudos: 17





	Us against the world

“And this time, I bloody well expect a good report when you get back. I want that Angel taken care of!” Crowley shouts.

Cas stiffens his jaw, holding back a sharp growl at his Angel being threatened.

“But, sir. With all due respect, we don’t usually make a habit of going after Angels.” Herteim asks, hesitantly.

The other three lackey Demons nod in agreement.

Crowley walks up until he is face to face with Herteim, his eyes glowing red. “Yes well, this time it’s different, isn’t it? That Angel, Dean has been mucking up my plans for this world, interfering in our deals and much more for far too long. Now, it’s personal.” he growls, with a determined look on his face, cocking his head.

Herteim gulps, fear showing in his eyes.

Turning back to Cas, his eyes back to their usual hazel. “Castiel, you will find the Angel I seek, and you and the others WILL return with news of his demise!”

“Yes, my King.” Cas answers, somehow able to hide the disdain filling his mouth as he forms those words.

“Yes, your majesty.” the other three Demons say alternately, bowing their heads in a show of respect.

This action causes Crowley to roll his eyes. “Very well then, off with you.” Crowley says, sitting back on his throne. Pouring himself a drink.

Cas, Herteim and the other three Demons disappear.

They appear inside a broken-down apartment building. Graffiti covers the walls in the hallway. Trash and debris spread across the floors. Cas leads the way, to the door of apartment number 310. He pushes and the door swings open, Angel blade in hand. Hesitantly he walks inside, checking around the corner of the island in the kitchen. The other Demons follow close behind, looking around as they walk carefully. Cas peaks around the corner of the wall leading to the hallway.

Herteim cries out, Dean is piercing his heart with his blade. Pulling it out, the other three Demons growl and head toward the Angel. Punches land audibly as he fights them. Then he uses his grace to sling them all into the wall across the room.

Cas growls, grabbing one of the Demons. Taking a hefty hit to the face, he pins him against the wall. “MY Angel!” he growls. Leaning close looking him in the eye, he ferociously drives the Angel blade through his chest with a shout.

One Demon is left wrestling against Dean. Cas’ eyes narrow, flashing all black. He waves his hand and the Demon is slammed against the island. Dean plunges his Angel blade into him with a cocky grin.

Cas walks to Dean, both panting. “You okay babe?” he asks, looking over the Angel’s already heavily bruised, bleeding face.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Dean answers, waving his hand and healing himself.

Leaning in, Cas smiles and places a gentle kiss against his lips. “Good.” he says, pulling back. His eyes blinking back to their usual blue.

Dean blushes, taking Cas’ hand. “Missed you.” he says sweetly looking up through his long eyelashes at his Demon. His emerald eyes, brightly shining.

“I know.” Cas answers with a wicked smirk.

Dean waves his hand, using his grace to crash Cas against the wall beside one of the dead Demons. He walks confidently over to his Demon.

“I love it when you play rough.”

“I know you do, baby.” Dean says, giving a naughty smile. He puts his hands against the wall on either side of Cas’ head. Leaning in, his mouth inches from the Demon’s lips. “Tell me.” he says.

“Tell you what, Angel?” Cas asks, mocking innocence.

Dean opens Cas’ shirt, ripping buttons as they clatter to the floor. Slowly he slices across the Demon’s chest, instantly causing blood to pour. A low moan comes from Cas.

“Tell me.” Dean repeats, biting his lip.

“I missed you, too darling.” he says with a smile. His eyes flicker to black. “Come here, baby.”

The Angel releases his grip on him, pressing him against the wall, lips crashing together. Their arms wrap around each other.

“I love you, Angel.” Cas says, moving his hand to his bloodied wound. Spreading the liquid on two fingers, he holds them in front of the Angel’s face.

Dean puts his mouth over the Demon’s fingers, licking and sucking them until they are clean. He moves his head down to Cas’ chest, blood still dripping. Swipes his tongue across the path one of the drips has made.

Cas lets out a loud moan, letting his head fall back against the wall, eyes closed.

“Mmmmm.” Dean says, coming back to Cas’ face. The crimson color stains his lips. 

The Demon lets out a low growl, head down, smiling. “More.” He both commands and begs, in a deep raspy voice.

“As you wish, my love.” Dean says, with a mischievous grin. He slashes quickly down the Demon’s left side.

Cas shouts at the delicious pain laced pleasure. “I love you, Dean.” he says, panting.

The Angel smiles sweetly, blushing. “Love you too, baby.” His face shifts, dropping to his knees. “Is it time for my punishment, Master?” he asks, looking up to his Demon with pure lust in his eyes.


End file.
